ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Events (Prime)
Throughout the history of the universe, there have been several events that have taken place. The following list is a compilation of recorded major events that have taken place. To find a common point of reference for both the Skyriver and Milky Way galaxies, this was created. 212 ABY = 2012 AD 0 ABY = 1800 AD 1800 BBY = 0 AD 3600 BBY = 1800 BC 4000 BBY = 2200 BC Please note that the timeline is an openly edited page, meaning those related to Reality Prime can add or change events at any time. Timeline Prime Early History Prior to 60 million BC *c.100,000,000 BC **The Alterans evolve in their home galaxy and progress into the first evolution of humanity, to a scientific level far beyond that of present-day humanity along the path to ascension. *c. 80,000,000 BC **The Alterans are split between two factions, the Ori being the larger, religious faction and the smaller faction towards belief in science. Ultimately, their viewpoints diverge so much that the two groups split apart and begin to oppose each other, culminating in the Ori attempting to destroy the disobedient Alterans. **The remaining Alterans hide on Celestis. The scientist Amelius creates the Ark of Truth, a mind programming device that can be used in a war against the Ori. However, instead of going to war, the Alterans decide to leave their galaxy, and began searching for a new home. The Ark is left behind buried on Celestis. Between 60 million BC and 1 million BC *c.60,000,000 BC **The Alterans, after thousands of years of searching, discover the Milky Way Galaxy, where they eventually settle down and build an impressive empire, becoming known as the Ancients. The first landing place for the Alteran ship in the Milky Way Galaxy was on the planet Dakara. Other early settlements of the Alterans in the Milky Way Galaxy included Earth, which the Alterans called "Terra". **The Ancients construct several seed ships and the Destiny, launching them to explore galaxies several billion lightyears away. *c.30,000,000 BC **The Ancient ship, Ascalon, is caught in the gravitational field of a black hole *c.20,000,000 BC **City-Ships, such as Atlantis, existed on Earth in the area now known as Antarctica *c. 9,000,000 BC **The Ancients suffer from a plague that kills millions. The Ancients that had not been infected leave the Milky Way via Atlantis. The remaining Ancients use the Dakara superweapon in an attempt to reseed life in the galaxy, something which will later cause the evolution of humanity on Earth. **The Ancients that left the Milky Way enter the Pegasus galaxy, eventually settling on Lantea. They then build a new Stargate network and seed life throughout the galaxy. *c. 8,970,000 BC **The Wraith begin evolving in the Pegasus galaxy. Between 1 million BC and 100,000 BC *c.500,000 BC **Proclarush Taonas was made uninhabitable through volcanic activity on the planet, although the Ancient outpost remained intact when the Shield held back the lava, eventually forming a dome once the molten rock cooled down. *c. 125,000 BC **On P3X-888, the later stages of evolutionary development appear for the Goa'uld, leading to sentience. Limited by their physical form, the larval Goa'uld adopted a parasitic relationship with other forms of indigenous life – including the Unas, the largest predator found on the planet. Using the Stargate on P3X-888 the Goa'uld traveled to other planets in their Unas hosts, conquering and multiplying. *c. 105,000 BC **On Earth, the first Homo sapiens appeared. Their genetic makeup is devoid of many elements that mark them as related to the Ancients, aside from eventual physical similarities. Between 100,000 BC and 1st Century AD *c.70,000 BC **The Enkans evolved on the planet Enko *c.42,000 BC **The Goa'uld rapidly form a thriving - albeit small – society, helped by their genetic memory. The species’ genetic memory accelerates their development at an exponential rate. In short order they discovered the Stargate and begin the exploration of other worlds to hunt and seek new hosts. Their rapid development and cutting of evolutionary corners dooms Goa'uld into a parasitic existence forever accustomed to taking what they desire, with no thought or concern for other species. *c.41,000 BC **The Enkan technology is comparable to early 21st century Earth, and they begin building spaceships for exploration *c.40,000 BC **The Enkans come across a Goa'uld-controlled planet and make contact. After realizing how evil the Goa'uld are, the Enkans debated on whether or not to decimate them, but decide against it. The Enkans retreat to their homeworld and live in isolation from the rest of the galaxy. *c.29,000 BC **The Asgard make contact with the Enkan people, but rejected inclusion in the Protected Planets Treaty *c.28,000 BC **The Goa'uld discovery of the worlds formerly controlled by the Ancients provided the Goa'uld with a rapid influx of technology. P3X-888 is entirely abandoned, saved as a breeding ground for Unas hosts, who still lived in fear under the boot of their parasitical oppressors *c.22,000 BC **The Goa'uld Empire is formed, creating leadership in the First Goa'uld Dynasty under Apep. *c.17,400 BC **Anubis overpowers and kills Apep, taking control of the Goa'uld. This victory was shortlived, however, as Ra and his allies banded together to defeat Anubis, effectively starting the Second Goa'uld Dynasty. *c.17,000 BC **The Enkans come to the realization that they will die out within a few thousand years, and they begin constructing several monuments to serve as warnings to anyone that ventures to their planet. *c.16,000 BC **Ba'al is born on an unnamed planet in the Milky Way galaxy. *c.14,000 BC **The Enkans die out, but not before constructing an incredibly large underground safe-like building. **The Goa'uld and Asgard make first contact. Seeing the Goa'uld for what they were, the Asgard immediately declared themselves enemies of the System Lord collective and the Goa'uld responded in kind. *c.8000 BC **The Lanteans flee Atlantis and the Pegasus galaxy, re-settling on Earth. ***The Tau'ri are quite primitive, preventing the Lanteans from ever rebuilding their great civilization; the Lanteans then spread out, with some living out the rest of their lives with the native peoples, others making their way to the Stargate in Antarctica, and some ascending. *c.7000 BC **Ra discovers Earth and seeds humans to different planets throughout the Goa'uld Empire. ***The Goa'uld Empire thrives and expands further throughout the galaxy. ***The Jaffa are created by the Goa'uld to serve as incubators for larval symbiotes. *c.3000 BC **The Sodan Jaffa rebel against Ishkur. **The Tau'ri rebel against Ra. ***Ra leaves Earth, but leaves his Stargate behind, and diverts his attention to the Asgard. *c.2200 BC **Kar-Nol Edej is born on Alderaan. *2170 BC **Kar-Nol Edej begins his teachings of force-sensitives on Coruscant. *2165 BC **Kar-Nol Edej exiles himself to the planet of Balamak. *2140 BC **Pirates land on Balamak and capture Kar-Nol Edej along with several of his belongings. The pirate vessel is soon flooded with radiation, killing all onboard except for Kar-Nol, as the stasis pod was shielded from radiation. **The pirate vessel's hyperdrive malfunctions and is en-route to a far away galaxy. *1860 BC **Darth Trion is born on Korriban in the Skyriver galaxy. *1566 BC **A space vessel's hyperdrive completely shuts down as it enters the Milky Way galaxy near the Gadmeer original homeworld. *13 BC **A space vessel drifts to Earth and crashes in a mountain range in what would later be called the Appalachian Mountains. Between 1st and 19th Century *c.1 AD **Egeria creates the Tok'ra to oppose the System Lords. **The Third Goa'uld Dynasty begins. *c.500 **Merlin develops the Sangraal. *c.1000 **Anubis is banished from the System Lords and flees to Kheb. ***Anubis ascends, but is quickly cast out by the Others. *c.1004 **The Genii Confederation is formed in the Pegasus galaxy. *1776 **American War of Independence occurs on Earth, securing way for one of the most powerful cultures in the galaxy. *1778 **The Clone Wars begin in the Skyriver galaxy *1781 **Roqui Zaxari is born on Mandalore. **The Galactic Republic is reformed into the Galactic Empire **The Clone Wars end. ***All Confederacy leaders are killed by Darth Vader on Mustafar ***A few of the remaining Jedi and other Force-users go into self-imposed exile. **Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa are born. **Construction of the first Death Star begins. *1798 **Clan Zaxari is formed. 19th Century *1800 **The Battle of Yavin takes place in the Skyriver galaxy ***The first Death Star is destroyed *1801 **The construction of a second Death Star begins *1803 **Luke Skywalker begins his Jedi training under Yoda ***Skywalker abandons his training in order to save his fellow Rebels from the forces of the Galactic Empire, only to be lured into a trap set by Darth Vader ****Skywalker loses his battle against Vader and rethinks his decisions *1804 **Luke Skywalker completes his Jedi training under Yoda **The Battle of Endor takes place ***The second Death Star is destroyed. ****Several key Imperial leaders, including the Emperor, are killed as the station is destroyed. *****The Alliance to Restore the Republic quickly takes control of several key Imperial worlds (Coruscant, Naboo, Corellia, and others), proclaiming the dissolution of the Galactic Empire, and forms the New Republic. *****The Galactic Empire becomes fractured, becoming the Imperial Remnant. The remaining Imperial leadership, under the command of Grand Admiral Thrawn, retreats to several of their stronghold worlds that are loyal to the Empire. (Byss, Carida, Kuat, and others) *****The New Republic and Imperial Remnant continue their war. *1807 **Jagged Fel is born. *1809 **Grand Admiral Thrawn is killed. ***A power vacuum is left with the death of Thrawn, and the New Republic picks off Imperial Remnant worlds one-by-one *1811 **Luke Skywalker establishes a Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4, to teach force-sensitives in the ways of his new Jedi Order. *c.1840 **A civil war happens within the New Republic. ***The Fel Empire is formed by Jagged Fel after the capture of Coruscant and many other Core worlds formerly under Republic control. ***The New Republic still remains a galactic power, however a husk of it's former glory. *c.1864 **Bra'tac is born on Chulak. *c.1899 **Teal'c is born on an unidentified world. 20th Century *1931 **Gan Skywalker is born on Tattooine. *1945 **The United States activates the Stargate, and sends Dr. Ernest Littlefield through to Heliopolis. *1947 **Bev Mothma is born on Fondor. *1961 **Jorso Fel is born on Coruscant. *1970 **Evan Lorne is born near San Francisco. *1972 **Wolfgang Bernat is born on Earth, in the country known as Germany *1975 **Jason Hudson is born in Washington DC. *1980 **Mark Anderson is born in Pennsylvania. **David Krieger is born in Minnesota. *1985 **Alex Mason is born in Alaska. *1987 **Mark Anderson discovers a stasis pod containing Kar-Nol Edej and accidentally deactivates it. Kar-Nol gives his thanks in the form of teaching Anderson the Jedi Arts. *1989 **Kar-Nol Edej dies on Earth. **Michael Johnson is born in the US. *1991 **Sierra Schauer is born in the US. **1991 Persian Gulf war on Earth, marking the beginning of the era of the expansion of media. *1992 **Jig is born into a "wealthy" family on Entak **Cheyenne Deneva is born in Russia. *1996 **Ra is killed in orbit over Abydos. His death paves the way for the Jaffa Rebellion. *1997 **The Charter of the SGC was signed by the President of the United States on February 22, founding Stargate Command. As a result, Major General George S. Hammond was given authorization by the President to form nine covert teams, designated SG-1 to SG-9. Their standing orders included, acquiring weapons or technology that could help Earth in the fight against the Goa'uld, whilst establishing alliances with the people of other worlds. **Teal'c defects from the service of Apophis and the Goa'uld and joins SG-1. **Major Charles Kawalsky is killed. **SG-1 travels to Gaia. ***All members of SG-1 are killed by Apophis and later revived by the Nox, establishing first contact. **SG-1 travels to Cimmeria and becomes allies of the Cimmerians. **SG-1 rescues Ernest Littlefield from Heliopolis. **Hathor is freed from her Sarcophagus in Mexico. ***She makes her way to Stargate Command, enticing all of the men and plans to use them as her new Jaffa. ****Captain Carter foils Hathor's plans, however she escapes through the Stargate. **Nirrti begins experimenting with humans on Hanka *1998 **SG-1 makes first contact with the Tollans. **Earth's original Stargate is discovered buried beneath a mile of ice in Antarctica. **The Quantum Mirror is found on P3R-233. ***Daniel Jackson is sent to an Alternate Reality, where he learns of an impending Goa'uld attack. **Senator Robert Kinsey is sent to the SGC in order to determine whether the Stargate Program is worth the taxpayer's money to maintain. ***Dr. Jackson and SG-1 fail to convince Senator Kinsey of the threat of the Goa'uld and the Stargate Program is shut down. ***SG-1 defies orders and travels to Stargate coordinates acquired in the alternate reality. ***Apophis' Ha'taks are destroyed in Earth's orbit. **A Tok'ra operative makes contact with SG-1. **Heru'ur attacks Cimmeria, defying the Protected Planets Treaty. ***SG-1 makes first contact with Thor and the Asgard, who then drive Heru'ur from Cimmeria. **Mark Anderson joins the United States Air Force ***Anderson is sent to the Cheyenne Mountain complex and has a lengthy talk with Captain Samantha Carter. **SG-1 makes official first contact with the Tok'ra leadership. ***General Jacob Carter is blended with the Tok'ra Selmak **Trinium is discovered on PXY-887. **A rogue faction of the NID begins their unofficial Stargate Program, stealing technology when they see fit in order to reverse-engineer it. **An Ancient Repository of Knowledge is discovered on P3R-272 ***Colonel Jack O'Neill inadvertently interfaces with the device, gaining the knowledge and language of the Ancients. ****With the knowledge about to overwhelm his brain, O'Neill's subconscious mind creates a power source which will allow the SGC to dial an 8-chevron Stargate address. ****Jack O'Neill makes contact with the Asgard race on their homeworld. *1999 **Apophis is captured and tortured by Sokar **Hathor captures SG-1, minus Teal'c, and sets up an elaborate plan to get them to unknowingly reveal all of their secrets by making them believe they are on Earth in the future. ***Hathor is killed by O'Neill. ***The Jaffa Rebellion begins. **Setesh is killed by Samatha Carter. **Earth is added into the Protected Planets treaty between the Asgard and Goa'uld. **Sha're and Amaunet are killed by Teal'c **Sokar is killed by the eruption of Netu. ***Apophis takes control of Sokar's forces, and begins a campaign to conquer the other System Lords. **An unknown race of aliens take over Stargate Command. ***Samantha Carter recruits Colonel Maybourne to drive the aliens out of the base. 21st Century Early 21st Century *2000 **Klorel is safely removed from Skaara. **Colonel O'Neill goes undercover and apprehends the the rogue NID team that has been operating offworld for the past year. ***Colonel Maybourne is forced into hiding on Earth to escape imprisonment. **Mark Anderson is transferred to the Cheyenne Mountain complex, with knowledge of the Stargate Program, and assists Major Samantha Carter in modifying several devices. **SG-1, with the help of Dr. Jackson's grandfather, make first contact with the Omeyocan, a race of giant aliens that oppose the Goa'uld. **Thor transports the SGC's stargate onboard his ship, Biliskner, as well as SG-1, in order to prevent Replicators from infesting Earth. ***Russia finds the Stargate underwater and begins their own Stargate Program with the help of former Colonel, Harold Maybourne. ***The original Ancient Stargate is placed in the SGC. **Earth and several other planets are stuck in a time loop for at least three months. **Apophis kills Heru'ur and takes over his territories and armies. *2001 **Cronus is killed on Juna, by the android replica of Teal'c **Sergeant Mark Anderson becomes a member of Stargate Command at the request of Major Carter, and is added to SG-16. **Apophis is killed when his ship crashes into Delmak *2002 **Anubis rejoins the ranks of the System Lords. **Daniel Jackson prevents a radioactive meltdown, saving the people of Kelowna on Langara, but becoming badly poisoned by the radiation himself. ***Dr. Jackson ascends to a higher plane of existence. **Earth's original Stargate is destroyed by Anubis. ***The United States negotiates for the use of the other Stargate from the Russian government. ***Jonas Quinn joins SG-1. **Jack O'Neill makes contact with Ba'al. ***O'Neill is tortured, killed, and revived at least a few dozen times before being rescued by SG-1 **Prometheus is completed. *2003 **SG-1, onboard Prometheus, makes first contact with the Tagrean leader Ashwan. ***Kalfas, commander of the Tagrean Security Force, was taken into custody on orders from Ashwan. ***Tagrea becomes allied with the Tau'ri. **Nirrti discovers an Ancient device that can manipulate DNA. ***Nirrti is killed when her Human test subjects learn the truth of her deeds. **Mot, underlord of Ba'al, is killed. **Anubis destroys Abydos. **Daniel Jackson descends and rejoins SG-1. Jonas Quinn leaves SG-1 and rejoins his people on Langara. **SG-1 makes first contact with the crew of the crash-landed ship Stromos, eventually reviving them from stasis and taking them to their new homeworld, Ardena. **Daniel Jackson negotiates a mining treaty with native Unas on P3X-403, allowing for a large influx of Naquadah. **Anubis creates the Kull Warriors. **Janet Fraiser is killed on P3X-666. *2004 **Henry Hayes is elected President of the United States of America. **Jack O'Neill downloads an Ancient Repository of Knowledge into his brain. **Anubis sends a fleet to Earth, which is later destroyed by a swarm of Drone Weapons. **Ba'al becomes the dominant System Lord after taking control of Anubis' forces. **Elizabeth Weir and the Atlantis Expedition travel to Atlantis and indirectly cause a premature awakening of the Wraith. ***The Tau'ri-Wraith War begins **The Replicators, led by RepliCarter, begin their attacks in the Milky Way galaxy. **Vala Mal Doran captures Prometheus and puts the crew on a damaged Al'kesh. ***She plans to sell the ship for refined Naquadah but is thwarted by Dr. Jackson, who retakes the ship, and is later rescued by General Hammond and his command crew. *2005 **SG-1 finds a Time Jumper on Arkhan's world. **The Replicators are eradicated using the Dakara Superweapon. **Anubis becomes locked in eternal battle with Oma Desala. **Jacob Carter and Selmak both perish. **The Goa'uld Empire is dissolved. **The Free Jaffa Nation is created. **The Daedalus is completed. **A Zero-point Module is unearthed in Egypt. **Mark Anderson is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and added to SG-22. **The Ori discover the Milky Way and begin their crusade. **SG-1 and SG-22 are ambushed by cloaked Sodan warriors. **Alex Mason is scouted for the CIA by Jason Hudson. **Atlantis is sieged by the Wraith. **Jack O'Neill is transferred to Homeworld Command. **Tensions between Ashwan's supporters and the military loyalists of Kalfas begin to rise. *2006 **Prometheus is destroyed over Tegalus, and is soon replaced by the Odyssey as Earth's flagship. **The Odyssey is completed. **The Korolev is completed. **A combined fleet of Tau'ri, Jaffa, Asgard, Tok'ra and Lucian Alliance ships travel to the planet designated P3Y-229 to intercept and stop an Ori fleet from arriving through a newly discovered Supergate. Four Ori warships emerge from the Supergate. The battle results in a complete loss with almost all of the attacking ships destroyed including the Korolev, ''Earth's newest BC-304 under the control of the Russians. The Odyssey narrowly escapes from the battle. **The Tau'ri-Lucian Alliance War begins. **Jig joins the Lucian Alliance **The Asurans are discovered by the Atlantis Expedition. *2007 **The Sangraal is sent to the Alteran Home Galaxy, killing all of the ascended Ori in that galaxy. **The Orici, Adria, is captured by Ba'al and implanted with a symbiote. ***Adria ascends and takes control of the combined power the Ori had received. **Mark Anderson is promoted to the rank of Captain and transferred to Atlantis. ***Anderson receives the Ancient Gene Therapy. ***Anderson joins Major Evan Lorne's team. **The Asgard gift all of their technology to the Tau'ri, and commit mass suicide. **The Apollo is completed. **SG-1 discovers and uses the Ark of Truth. ***Adria loses all of her Ascended power and enters an eternal battle with Morgan Le Fay. ***The humans and Priors of the Alteran Home Galaxy are recalled and the Ori Crusade ends. **Atlantis is relocated to New Lantea. **Samantha Carter is promoted to Colonel and appointed as leader of Atlantis. **John Sheppard makes first contact with the Travelers. **The Stargate address to Destiny is discovered in Atlantis' database. *2008 **The Asurans and their homeworld are destroyed by a combined fleet of Tau'ri, Wraith, and Traveler ships. **A faction of Wraith hijack the McKay-Carter Gate Bridge and travel to Earth. ***The Wraith are all killed by Ronon and Teal'c, preventing a nuclear missile from destroying the SGC. ***The Midway Station is destroyed via self-destruct. **The Atlantis Expedition make contact with the Vanir, a faction of Asgard residing in Pegasus. **Major Lorne and his team go on a covert mission on a Wraith Hive ship to gather intel on the remaining Wraith fleet. ***Captain Anderson is severely wounded during the mission and receives implants that flood his bloodstream with nanites. **Ba'al's final tracking-implanted symbiote clone is killed during a Tok'ra extraction ceremony, with the host alive. **Richard Woolsey replaces Samantha Carter as the leader of the Atlantis Expedition. **Bra'tac is elected as the head of the Free Jaffa High Council, and forms an official alliance with the Tau'ri and Tok'ra. **George Hammond dies. *2009 **Atlantis returns to Earth in response of the ZPM-powered Hive Ship, which is soon destroyed by John Sheppard using a Nuclear Warhead from inside. **Mark Anderson is transferred back to Stargate Command after the destruction of the ZPM-powered Hive Ship, and is tasked with developing new technologies to protect Earth. **The ''Phoenix, renamed to the Hammond, is launched. **Mark Anderson develops the Quantum Screen and discovers several new alternate realities. **Atlantis returns to the Pegasus galaxy. **The Lucian Alliance attacks Icarus Base. ***The Tau'ri discover Destiny, an unmanned ship launched millions of years ago by the Ancients, that is billions of lightyears away from the Milky Way galaxy. ***The crew of Destiny begin to unlock parts of the ship, stopping at various planets along their path for supplies. **The crew of Destiny make contact with the Nakai, a race of beings that wish to take control of Destiny, who captured Dr. Rush and Chloe Armstrong, but were later rescued. **The Lucian Alliance dials Destiny and sends through an attack force, which is later captured by the crew. **The crew of Destiny make contact with the Ursini, a race of aliens that were forced to take shelter in an Ancient Seed ship, and are forced to leave behind Colonel David Telford on the seed ship. **Chloe Armstrong is found to be under the influence of an alien pathogen, which is assumed to be of Nakai origin. **Dr. Nicholas Rush unlocks the bridge of Destiny, giving him full access to the ship and it's systems. **Destiny drops out of FTL near a graveyard of ships, which reawakens a group of Berzerker Drones, fully automated machines created by an unknown civilization millenia ago to destroy all foreign technology that are controlled by a Control Ship which houses an AI, and are able to track the Destiny through a subspace signal from an active stargate. ***Eli Wallace and several other crew members discover the bridge, finding out that Rush didn't trust anyone enough to tell them. They later get past their differences and fully cooperate with eachother. **Colonel Telford is reunited with the Destiny expedition when the Seed ship assists Destiny. ***The Destiny and the Seed ship, along with the arrival of the Nakai, launch a combined assault on a Control ship, destroying it and deactivating the drones. ****Chloe Armstrong is cured of the pathogen, with the Nakai gaining more knowledge of the Destiny. ***The Ursini contact their planet. After finding out that their civilization was wiped out, they launch a suicide run on a Control ship, getting destroyed in the process. *2010 **Homeworld Command is attacked by the Lucian Alliance. **Growing tensions on Tagrea escalate close to civil war. **The crew of Destiny discover the people of Novus, descendents of the crew from an alternate timeline. **Alex Mason comes out of retirement and joins the CIA once again. ***Mason goes on a series of missions and ends up in France. ***Mason returns from France and the CIA considers him a burnt agent. ****The CIA and MI6 perform Operation Charybdis to eliminate Alex Mason, the operation fails **Mark Anderson is promoted to the rank of Major. **The crew of Destiny are placed into stasis, powering down all systems except for shields and the hyperdrive, planning to have the ship remain in FTL until they reach the next galaxy to avoid the Drones. *2011 **The Red Faction is formed by Alex Mason. **Evan Lorne is promoted to the rank of Lt. Colonel *2012 **Sierra Schauer joins the Red Faction. **Mark Anderson creates SentryRam and the SRN, he later installs them onboard the unfinished Endeavor. **The Endeavor is completed. ***Alex Mason stows away onboard the Endeavor. ***Mark Anderson takes the Endeavor on it's test flight, testing its sublight drive, hyperdrive, long range sensors and communication. ****A solar eruption disrupts the hyperspace window as it enters hyperspace, and the Endeavor is flung into the Skyriver galaxy. *****The crew of the Endeavor make first contact with one of the many native civilizations of Skyriver. *****Alex Mason and his hostage Amber Eclipse silently escape from the Endeavor and steal a Corellian CR90 from the CEC. Mason eventually begins recruitment of mercenaries to the Red Faction. **Alex Mason lands on Duros. **The Battle of the Third Death Star takes place. ***The majority of Imperial Remnant leadership is killed in the battle. **Hank Landry is elected President of the United States of America. *2013 **Mark Anderson and SentryRam complete the Automatic Replicating Device using technology derived from the Asgard Computer Core, creating a relatively light and mobile device for matter creation, while requiring relatively little power to function. **The Destiny comes up short on the next galaxy and drifts at sublight speed for the next few years. **Homeworld Command, not having heard from Colonel Young after the planned three years of stasis, begins working on a way to dial Destiny without the need of an Icarus-type planet. **Burrock is discovered by the Henderson, and is colonized by the Tau'ri. *2014 **Mark Anderson builds an exosuit to survive the vacuum of space. **David Krieger is promoted to the rank of Colonel. **The Sith Imperial Fleet, commanded by Darth Trion, flee the Skyriver galaxy. **Evan Lorne is promoted to the rank of Colonel. **The Lucian Alliance raids various planets in the Milky Way galaxy, including Tagrea. **Jig becomes a Second in the Lucian Alliance *2015 **Alex Mason discovers the Ebon Hawk adrift near a star in the uncharted regions of the Skyriver galaxy. **Ba'al's remaining clones are released from stasis, not possessing the tracking device. They begin spreading out and slowly rebuild their power while keeping in regular contact. **Alex Mason leads an operation to infiltrate the Endeavor. ***Mason acquires enough Artificial ZPMs to power each of his ships and modifies their hyperdrives. **Alex Mason leaves the Skyriver galaxy **Mark Anderson leaves the Skyriver galaxy. **Kalfas breaks free from his imprisonment on Tagrea, and his followers take him to their headquarters. ***Ashwan is unable to maintain order, and most of his staff are apprehended by the Tagrean Security Force, which is being commanded by Kalfas. **Alex Mason returns from the Skyriver galaxy with several space vessels. *2016 **The Skyriver galaxy collapses in on itself. **Mark Anderson returns from the Skyriver galaxy with the Endeavor, while towing three Venator-class cruisers through hyperspace. **Red Faction troops infiltrate Stargate Command and relay Tagrea's coordinates to Alex Mason, while downloading a fraction of the database containing other addresses. They then evacuate to another planet via Stargate, then dialed Tagrea from there. ***Red Faction forces are relocated to Tagrea on Mason's orders. ***Kalfas is appointed leader of the Tagreans ***Ashwan of Tagrea, using what little time and support he still has, notifies Stargate Command that it would be the best for the Tagrean Stargate to be buried. General Carter reluctantly agrees that it is for the best. ***The Red Faction allies with the Tagreans, offering protection from outside threats. **Ba'al discovers Enko, and takes control of the planet and its resources. **Mark Anderson begins a cloning experiment. ***Mark Anderson clones himself, creating AlphaRam. The clone, however, is unstable and is quickly placed in stasis. ***Mark Anderson clones himself, creating DeltaRam. The clone underwent a radical change in behavior and was placed in stasis. ***Mark Anderson clones himself, creating OmegaRam. The clone had no abnormalities and was trained by Anderson. After being trained for several months, Omega was cleared for active duty. **The Fleet Destroyer is completed ahead of schedule and fully operational. *2017 **Mark Anderson, utilizing several Artificial ZPMs worth of power, opens a stable connection to Destiny, but discovers that the crew is still in stasis and that the ship is adrift. ***Anderson prepares a Mark I Exosuit and remotely sends it through the stargate, along with several Naquadah Generators. He then uses the suit's remote connection to power life-support and releases Dr. Rush and Eli from stasis. Anderson then works with them to modify ship systems to allow for uses of Artificial ZPMs, and sends Rush the schematics for the ARD. ***Destiny reaches the next galaxy and recharges in a star, leaving behind the Berzerker Drones in the last galaxy. **The Sith Imperial Fleet enters the Milky Way galaxy and remains hidden in an uncharted sector of space. **The Battle with the Wraith Fleet takes place. **The First Battle of the Red Faction Fleet takes place. **The Battle of P4C-437 takes place. ***Lt. Johnson is captured. *2018 **The Second Battle of the Red Faction Fleet takes place. ***Lt. Johnson is rescued, but Alex Mason takes his place as prisoner. **The Battle of the Void takes place. ***Alex Mason escapes the Fleet Destroyer with help from OmegaRam **The Battle for Earth takes place. ***OmegaRam is killed by Mark Anderson using the superweapon on the Fleet Destroyer. *2019 **Third Battle of the Red Faction Fleet takes place. ***The Fleet Destroyer is destroyed. **Evan Lorne is promoted to the rank of Brigadier General, and is transferred to Homeworld Command. **Homeworld Command, fearing that the Red Faction and the Lucian Alliance would take advantage of the loss of the Fleet Destroyer to capture Tau'ri-allied worlds, begin constructing planetary shield generators on all allied worlds. **Ba'al reforms the Goa'uld Empire with Enko at its center. Using technology he acquired from Anubis, Ba'al begins taking planets by force. *2020 **The First Battle of Pluto takes place. **The Second Battle of Pluto takes place. ***Alex Mason is rescued and returns to the Red Faction. **P5S-360 appears roughly 42,000 lightyears from Ardena, and has a Human civilization rivaling Earth's level of technology. **Mark Anderson reverses the damage done to AlphaRam, and brings him out of stasis. **Mark Anderson builds an outpost on P3X-439. **Mark Anderson creates a Phase-shift Device using technology from Arthur's Mantle. **Jack O'Neill is elected President of the United States of America. **The Tau'ri and the Lucian Alliance negotiate a Non-Interference treaty, stating that neither party shall attack or interfere in the other's territory, with the penalty being the removal or confiscation of involved objects. 21st Century post-2020 *2021 **AlphaRam builds the Grey Fox at Area 51. **Mark Anderson creates a sentient hologram using a copy of his consciousness. **Mark Anderson is promoted to the rank of Lt. Colonel. **Ra'suuk invasion begins in the Milky Way. **The International Council of Earth is formed on Earth. *2022 **Wolfgang Bernat and his crew defect to the Red Faction with the Defiant. **The Red Faction Invasion of Entak takes place *2023 *202? **I.C.E. initializes the final stages of war with the Red Faction by beginning Operation Breakdown. **The Invasion of Tagrea takes place. ***Alex Mason "kills" Mark Anderson. ****Anderson is transported to Reality 001 in the Arlun galaxy. ***Red Faction officers that survived the assault are all arrested. *20?? **The Battle of The Major Factions takes place. ***A space-time anomaly occurs during the battle, and the ships with their crew are instantly transported to an unknown galaxy